Alte Seelen
by Sirastar
Summary: Crossover mit Highlander der Serie. Methos hat ein unglaubliches Erlebnis in Mission City.


Autor: Sirastar

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter und Rechte gehören den Produzenten der Serien. Ich

verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte.

Notiz: Die Idee zu dieser Kurzgeschichte kam mir, nach dem ich mir die Folgen

mit Methos aus der dritten Staffel von Highlander angesehen habe. Ich bin froh

das ich es geschafft habe diese Gedanken so schnell niederzuschreiben.

Aber nun genug der Worte, viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

Alte Seelen

„Du glaubst immer noch das ich verrückt bin oder."

„Nein du bist nicht verrückt, aber ich weiß nicht das hört sich doch alles

ziemlich abenteuerlich an, riesige Roboter...das klingt als hättest du einen

schlechten Science Fiction Film gesehen oder vielleicht hat dir deine Fantasie

einfach auch nur einen streich gespielt."

„MacLeod, ich mag ja bereits über 5000 Jahre alt sein und einige würden mich

in dem Alter sicher als Senil bezeichnen, aber ich weiß was ich gesehen habe,

ich war da." Methos war über die Ungläubigkeit des Highlanders ein wenig

aufgebracht. Er mochte Duncan wirklich gerne, doch manchmal war ihm der Schotte

etwas zu realistisch. Klar im Vergleich zu ihm war MacLeod mit seinen 400 Jahren

noch jung, aber er hatte einen der edelsten und brillantesten Geister die Methos

kannte. Bisher hatten sie einander alles anvertrauen können, gemeinsam hatten

sie viel durchgemacht und viel überstanden. Doch nun glaubte Methos zum ersten

Mal einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, als er Duncan von seinem Erlebnis in Mission

City erzählt hatte.

-Rückblende-

Methos war wieder zurück in America. Der Stress in Paris, die letzten Kämpfe,

das alles hatte seinen Tribut gefordert, so dass er sich entschlossen hatte

wieder auf Reisen zu gehen um Gefahren möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vor

fünf Tagen hatte es ihn in eine ruhige Gegend in Kalifornien verschlagen.

Berichte über niedergegangene Meteore von denen jede Spur fehlte hatten sein

Interesse geweckt, aber seine Recherchen vor Ort hatten ihn nicht wirklich

weiter gebracht. Es gab Berichte von ein paar Jugendlichen die an einem der

Einschlagsorte erste Videoaufzeichnungen gemacht hatten, aber wer wusste schon

mit Sicherheit, was diese Kids in ihrem jugendlichen Übermut wirklich gesehen

hatten.

Nun stand Methos auf dem Balkon seines Hotels und blickte über die Stadt.

Mission City befand sich weit außerhalb der großen Städte Kaliforniens und

dennoch war die Stadt belebt wie Los Angeles selbst.

Ein ungewöhnlicher Convoy weckte plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mehrer

Kampfwagen der Army rollten die Straße herauf. Das an sich wäre nichts ganz

ungewöhnliches für diese Gegend, wären da nicht die Autos die den Convoy

begleiteten. In der Mitte fuhr ein gelber Camaro von dem Methos wusste das, dass

Model bisher nur in Testphasen auf dem Markt freigegeben war. Voran fuhren ein

riesiger, schwarzer GMC Topick und ein silberner Pontiac Solitice, ebenfalls ein

sehr neues Modell. Flankiert wurde diese ungewöhnliche Truppe noch von einem

neogelben Rettungswagen. Während sich der Unsterbliche seine Gedanken über

diesen Trupp machte schoss ein Jet über die Stadt hinweg woraufhin der Convoy

auf einer Kreuzung stehen blieb und grünen Rauch aufsteigen ließ. Methos

starrte dem Jet, welchen er als F22 erkannte, noch einen Moment nach. Der Pilot

manövrierte ungewöhnlich gut zwischen den Häuserschluchten, aber selbst für

die besten Piloten der Welt war es schwer und ungewöhnlich so dicht am Boden

und vor allem zwischen Hochhäusern zu fliegen.

„Das ist Starscream," ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme von der Straße

herauf, was Methos veranlasste wieder nach unten zu sehen. Im stockte der Atem,

dort wo noch eben der schwarze Topick gestanden hatte stand nun ein riesiger

Roboter und als wäre das nicht genug, nun sprangen zwei Teenager aus dem Camaro

und dieser verwandelte, nein transformiert sich ebenfalls in einen Roboter. Die

Menschen begannen panikartig davon zu laufen, als die zwei Roboter einen LKW

anhoben und damit wie eine Art Schutzwall errichteten. Dennoch der Schutz kam zu

spät, der Jet schoss heran und wenige Augenblicke später war alles in das

laute dröhnen von Explosionen gehüllt. Methos klammerte sich am Geländer des

Balkons fest um nicht über dessen Brüstung geschleudert zu werden, als er den

ersten Schock überwunden hatte wagte er wieder einen Blick nach unten. Der

Junge der aus dem Camaro gesprungen war stand nun vor dem am Boden liegenden

Roboter und bat ihn wieder aufzustehen, aber Methos konnte gut sehen das dem

Roboter die Beine abgetrennt worden waren. Der Unsterbliche hatte kaum Zeit

diese Szene weiter zu beobachten, denn kurze Zeit später wurde wieder auf die

Gruppe geschossen. Ein riesiger Wüstenpanzer rollte scheppernd die Straße

herauf und als die nächsten Granaten unterhalb des Hotels einschlugen ächtzend

die Mauern des Gebäudes gefährlich. Methos überlegte nicht mehr lange, er

rannte zurück ins Zimmer schnappte sich seine Tasche, die Gott sei dank noch

gepackt war, sein Schwert und hechtete dann die Nottreppe hinunter. Von überall

her waren Schreie und auch weitere Explosionen zu hören. Dennoch schaffte

Methos es ins Freie zu gelangen. Er erreichte den Seitenausgang des Hotels in

dem Moment als sich der schwarze Roboter, zusammen mit einem weiteren gelben

Roboter vor einem noch größeren zurückgezogen.

„Das ist Megatron, Rückzug," hörte er den Gelben rufen.

//Mein Gott was sind das nur für Dinger// dachte sich Methos und sprang gerade

noch Rechtzeitig in einen Hauseingang um nicht von einem Trümmerteil getroffen

zu werden. Wieder entfachte heftiges Granatenfeuer auf der Straße und wieder

schrieen Menschen in Panik auf. Methos hatte sich einen Moment die Ohren

zugehalten, als er sich nach dem erneuten Feuergefecht wieder hervorwagte sah er

gerade noch wie der Riese, der Megatron gerufen wurde sich teilweise

transformiert und mit einem kleineren der Roboter gen Himmel schoss. Nur wenige

Augenblick später warf er den kleineren auf einen Wolkenkratzer und landete auf

ihm. Der kleinere Roboter dessen Farbe ihn an den Pontiac erinnerte werte sich

tapfer gegen das Monster. Methos hörte verzerrt Worte, aber die beiden waren zu

weit oben als das er sie hätte verstehen können. Wenige Sekunden später sah

er mit an wie Megatron den kleineren in zwei Teile zerriss. Er wusste nicht

weshalb aber es tat ihm weh das zu sehen. Auf der Straße hatte sich inzwischen

der zuvor niedergegangene Panzer wieder aufgerichtet und so blieb Methos keine

andere Möglichkeit als in eine Nebenstraße zu rennen um dem erneuten

Feuergefecht zu entgehen. Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen und kam

erst wieder zum stehen als er sich unterhalb des Wolkenkratzers befand auf dem

immer noch Megatron stand.

Ein lautes, kraftvolles Motorengeräusch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wenige Momente

später auf eine weitere Seitenstraße. Ein gewaltiger Peterbuilt Truck, in

blau-roter Lackierung donnerte durch die Straße, als er das Ende der Straße

erreichte glitt dieser gekonnt um die Ecke und dann geschah das was Methos nun

fast schon erwartet hatte. Noch bevor der Truck zum stehen gekommen war,

spaltete dieser sich plötzlich auf. Der Truck transformierte sich zu einem

Roboter der fast so groß war wie das Monster auf dem Dach. „Megatron," rief

eine tiefe, voll Autorität klingende Stimme und das Monster auf dem Dach

antwortete. „Prime!"

Die Reste des kleineren Roboters von sich werfend sprang Megatron vom Dach und

transformierte sich einen fremdartig wirkenden Jet. Er hielt genau auf den

Riesen Namens Prime zu aber dieser wich nicht zurück. Er wurde von den Füssen

gehoben, lies Megatron aber nicht los. Dann waren die beiden Giganten auch schon

in den Häuserschluchten verschwunden, aber nicht ohne die Ecke eines ganzen

Hauses mitzunehmen. Methos war immer noch außer Atem, trotz das, dass alles

genau vor seinen Augen abgelaufen war konnte er es nicht glauben.

Methos trat an die Reste des kleinen Roboter die nur knapp neben ihm

eingeschlagen waren. Das ehemalige glänzende Silber war mittlerweile matt

geworden und eine seltsame blaue Flüssigkeit lief aus dem beschädigten

Körper. Als er am Kopf des Roboters ankam bemerkte er das sich die Augen, oder

wie man das auch bei einem Roboter nennen konnte, auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

Methos kannte diesen Blick, das war der Blick eines Sterbenden und so groß

seine Angst auch war, er konnte nicht zurückweichen. „Habt keine Angst vor

uns," sagte der Roboter mit letzter Kraft und deutete auf ein Symbol auf

seiner Rüstung. Methos sah auf das Symbol und dann wieder zu den Augen des

Wesens. Er nickte als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und mit einem lächeln des

Roboters erlosch das Licht in dessen Augen.

Der Unsterbliche richtete sich wieder auf und ohne lange zu überlegen lief er

in die Richtung in die, die beiden Giganten verschwunden waren. Seine

Jahrtausend lange Erfahrung machten es ihm möglich ungesehen und unbeschadet

den Kampfgeräuschen zu folgen. Er erreichte schließlich das alte Messe

Gebäude von Mission City. Ihm stockte für einen Moment der Atem, der Junge aus

dem Camaro stand auf einem der äußersten Simse des Gebäudes und konnte sich

nur gerade so an einer dortigen Figur festhalten. Megatron kam auf ihn zu und

schien ihn etwas zu fragen, doch ihre Stimmen drangen nicht bis zum Boden. Ein

Schatten an der Seite des Gebäudes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er

etwas zur Seite ging, sah er den Roboter, der von Megatron Prime genannt worden

war, zwischen den Wänden der Gebäude nach oben klettern. Ein lautes krachen

zog seinen Blick wieder nach oben. Megatron hatte die Seite des Hauses

zerschlagen und der Junge stürzte nun in die Tiefe. Methos wollte sich schon

abwenden um den Tod eines weiteren Unschuldigen nicht mit ansehen zu müssen,

als Prime blitzschnell reagierte. Er verhackte seine Beine am Messegebäude und

hielt sich dabei mit der rechten Hand am anderen Gebäude fest. So war er nun

zwischen die Häuser gespannt und mit seiner freien Hand fing er den Jungen auf.

Er hielt ihn schützend gegen seine Brust gedrückt und begann nun einen

schnellen Abstieg, leider aber nicht schnell genug. Megatron sprang ihn

regelrecht an, weswegen er mit dem Jungen in die Tiefe stürzte. Die beiden

schlugen mitten auf der Kreuzung auf und Methos war nun nur noch wenige Schritte

von Prime und dem Jungen entfernt.

„Sam du hast dein Leben riskiert um den Würfel zu retten," ertönte erneut

die tiefe Stimme.

„Ohne Opfer gibt des keinen Sieg," erwiderte der Junge woraufhin Prime

leicht nickte.

„Wenn ich Megatron nicht besiegen kann, dann musst du den Würfel in meine

Brust drücken, ich werde mich selbst opfern um ihn zu zerstören," sagte

Prime mit einer Tonlage die selbst Methos eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken

jagte. Prime setzte den Jungen vorsichtig ab und bat diesen hinter ihn zu gehen,

anschließend richtete er sich erneut auf um sich Megatron entgegen zu stellen.

Der Unsterbliche hatte für sich ebenfalls beschlossen das Feld zu räumen aber

diese Entscheidung kam ein paar Sekunden zu spät. Megatron hatte Prime gepackt

und wirbelte ihn herum, als er ihn los lies schlug Prime hart gegen das Gebäude

an dem Methos gerade entlang lief. Ein großes Trümmerstück streckt den

Unsterblichen nieder. Er spürte das seine Beine und ein Teil seiner inneren

Organe zerquetscht waren, der nächste Tod war ihm somit sich sicher und Methos

wusste das es einige Zeit brauchen würde, bis er sich davon wieder erholt

hatte. Ein schmerzlicher Seufzer ließ ihn zur Seite blicken und dann sah er in

die traurigen Augen von Prime. Er konnte deutlich erkennen das der Roboter sich

die Schuld für seinen kommenden Tod gab. Methos versuchte zu lächeln um den

Roboter zu beruhigen. „Kämpfe," mit diesem letzten leisen Wort wurde Methos

Geist von Dunkelheit umhüllt.

Wie er es erwartet hatte, hatte es einige Zeit gedauert bis sich sein Körper

von diesem Tod wieder erholte und so kam er unter einem Leichentuch liegend

wieder zu sich. Er hörte Stimmen und Sirenen aber keine Kampfgeräusche mehr.

Vorsichtig schob er das Tuch von seinem Gesicht. Es war bereits dunkel und er

lag zwischen weiteren Toten in einer Steinstraße.

//Ich muss hier verschwinden// Es gelang ihm nur schwer sich wieder aufzurichten

aber nach zwei kurzen Versuchen gelang es ihm dann. Er ließ das Leichentuch

unter den Trümmern verwinden und schob zwei weitere Körper enger zusammen

damit sein Fehlen nicht auffallen würde. Zu seinem Glück lag seine Tasche auf

einem kleinen Haufen weitere Gegenständ unweit der toten Körper. Nachdem er

sich diese wieder umgelegt hatte verschwand er in der stille der Nacht.

-Rückblick Ende-

„Methos es ist schon spät und selbst wenn du wirklich Recht hast glaubst du

wirklich wir werden dann hier noch etwas finden," holte ihn Duncans Stimme

wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und nun musste er sich doch eingestehen das

der Highlander Recht hatte. In der Stadt waren alle Spuren beseitig worden und

wenn man jemanden fragte, dann erhielt man als Antwort, das es vor kurzem einen

Terroristenanschlag gegeben habe, aber niemand wusste etwas genaues oder

zumindest gab man vor nichts zu wissen.

„In dem Punkt hast du wohl Recht, aber ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Verzeih

mir wenn ich dich umsonst hier her gerufen habe, ich werde mich dann wieder auf

den Weg machen."

„Wohin wirst du diesmal gehen?" fragte Duncan seinen Freund.

„Dort wohin mich meine Füße tragen. Aber keine Sorge ich melde mich wieder

bei dir."

Mit diesen Worten schulterte Methos seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg

die Stadt zu verlassen. Duncan hatte ihm keine weiteren Fragen gestellt, wofür

er dankbar war. Der Schotte wusste inzwischen genau wann es an der Zeit war, den

Ältesten der Unsterblichen einfach nur ziehen zu lassen.

Methos war wegen der vielen Erinnerungen die Mission City in ihm aufgewühlt

hatten kein bisschen Müde und somit wanderte er die ganze Nacht weiter. Sein

weg hatte ihn aus der Stadt hinausgeführt und nun lief er an der Seite einer

ruhigen Landstraße durch die warme Sommernacht.

Die Sterne und auch der Mond schienen sehr hell so das Methos kein Detail in

seiner Umgebung entging. Die Nacht neigte sich schon in ihre zweite Hälfte als

ein glitzern etwas Abseits der Straße seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der

Unsterbliche verließ den Straßenrand und folgte der Richtung in der er das

Glitzern gesehen hatte. Schon bald erreichte er einen Abseits liegenden Hügel,

er war sich sicher von dort einen guten Ausblick zu haben, aber als er näher

kam erkannte er etwas das sein altes Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Auf der

etwas abgeneigten Seite des Hügels stand ein Truck. Wie von selbst

beschleunigten sich die Schritte des Unsterblichen und somit erreichte er den

Truck sehr schnell. Vorsichtig sah sich Methos noch einmal um aber niemand war

hier und der Truck rührte sich nicht. Für jemanden der versehentlich hier her

kommen würde, sah es aus als hätte jemand seinen Truck hier abgestellt und

wäre spazieren gegangen oder ähnliches. Methos würde diesen Truck nie

vergessen, das kräftige Motorengeräusch, die Farben, die Flamen auf dem Lack,

all das hatte sich seit seinem Erlebnis in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Auf dem

Kühlergrill des Trucks befand sich das gleiche Symbol, welches ihm der

sterbende Roboter in Mission City gezeigt hatte.

„Ich weiß was du bist," sagte Methos dann laut, aber entgegen seiner

Hoffnung rührte sich der Truck nicht. //Bitte das kann kein Irrtum sein// bat

Methos innerlich aber nichts tat sich.

„Du warst in Mission City, du hast dort mit anderen gekämpft die so waren wie

du!"

Wieder reagierte der Truck nicht und so langsam bekam Methos doch Zweifel daran

was er hier tat, aber eine Möglichkeit hatte er noch diese würde er nutzen.

„Dein Name ist Prime und genau du Prime hast mich in Mission City sterben

sehen, ich weiß das du nicht das bist, was du hier vorgibst zu sein, aber das

bin ich auch nicht." Nach diesen Worten zog Methos ein Messer aus seiner

Tasche und legte es an seiner linken Hand an.

„Nein," rief ihm eine wohlbekannte Stimme gerade als das Messer seine Haut

durchschnitten hatte. Fasziniert beobachtete er wie sich der Truck erneut

auseinander faltete und zu dem Roboter transformierte den er schon in Mission

City so nahe gesehen hatte. Von nahem und ohne Angst um sein Leben haben zu

müssen sah diese Transformation nochmal um einiges Eindrucksvoller aus. Jedes

Teil, egal wie Klein oder Groß fand einen neuen Platz und bildete damit die

Impusante Gestalt von Prime aus. Für einen kurzen Moment richtete dieser sich

zu seiner vollen Größe auf bevor er wieder in die Knie ging um Methos

anzusehen. „Wieso haben Sie das getan," deutliche Besorgnis war aus seiner

Stimme zu hören. „Um dir zu zeigen wer ich bin, du hast mich in Mission

gesehen und du warst traurig als du glaubtest ich würde sterben. Ich weiß das

du nicht böse oder dergleichen bist, aber ich möchte es verstehen. Was du bist

und was war das für ein Kampf in Mission City?"

In den Augen des Roboters flackerte Erkenntnis auf. „Wie ist das möglich, Sie

waren schon halb Tod, meine Scanner haben angezeigt das ihre Organe zerquetscht

waren?" Methos lächelte bei dieser Frage und zum zeichen des Vertrauens

beantwortete er Sie.

„Ganz einfach ich bin mehr als ich zu sein scheine, meine Name ist Methos und

ich bin Unsterblich!" Daraufhin hielt er Prime seine Hand entgegen, von der

Schnittwunde war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur das frische Blut erinnerte noch an

die Verletzung. Selbst in seinen Millionen von Lebensjahren hatte Optimus so

etwas noch nicht gesehen, aber nun war es erst einmal an ihm sich richtig

vorzustellen. „Mein Name ist Optimus Prime, ich stamme vom Planeten Cybertron

und kam auf der Suche nach dem Allspark mit einigen meiner Männern zur

Erde."

„Optimus also, in der Stadt habe ich Megatron dich immer nur Prime rufen

hören, aber freut mich sehr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das völlig künstliche

Lebensformen gibt."

„Ebenso wenig hätte ich gedacht das es Unsterbliche Menschen gibt,"

antwortete Optimus und setzte sich nun vorsichtig ins Gras, er hielt seine Hand

vor Methos aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte dieser schon verstanden

und sprang auf seine Hand. Wie damals mit Sam und Mikaela hob er den

Unsterblichen auf seine Schulter so das Sie wieder auf Augenhöhe waren.

Methos war etwas überrascht, er hatte erwartet das die Hand von Optimus kalt

sein würde, aber das Metal war überraschend warm und als er nun auf dessen

Schulter saß spürt er förmlich Energie und Leben durch diese Gestalt

fließen.

„Also wie alt bist du, wo liegt Cybertron und was ist dieser Allspark?" Die

Fragen hatten Methos' Mund verlassen noch bevor er wirklich darüber

nachdenken konnte.

„Der Allspark ist das was mir und meiner Rasse das Leben verliehen hat. Ich

selbst bin in menschlicher Zeitrechnung gesprochen, weit über 9 Millionen Jahre

alt. Der Rest ist eine lange Geschichte."

Gab Prime zur Antwort und es war Methos anzumerken das diese Zeitangabe ihn mehr

als überraschte. „Die Erde ist ein junger Planet," fuhr Prime fort. „Und

die Menschen sind eine noch jüngere Rasse, wie lange lebst du schon unter

Ihnen?"

„Nun es gibt nicht viele Unsterbliche und wir leben verborgen unter den

Sterblichen, dennoch ich bin unter allen bekannten Unsterblichen der Älteste.

Genau weiß ich es nicht mehr, aber vor 5000 Jahren hatte ich meine erste

Erneuerung," gab der Unsterbliche zur Antwort.

„Erneuerung was ist das?"

„Das ist nun meinerseits eine lange Geschichte," antwortete Methos grinsend.

„Und ich freue mich dir meine Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn ich dafür deine

Geschichte hören darf."

„Sehr gerne," antwortete Prime. Sein und Methos Blick trafen sich und

irgendwie wusste jeder das er in dem anderen etwas besonderes gefunden hatte,

fast als hätte man einen Seelenverwandten gefunden.

Beide richteten den Blick zum Horizont als sich der neue Tag anzukündigen

begann. Nachdem die Sonne die Landschaft um Sie herum erhellt hatte begannen Sie

einander zu erzählen.

Ende

---------------------------------------

Ich hoffe dieser kurze Gedankengang vielleicht jemandem gefallen. Wenn Ja, lasst

es mich wissen. Hilfreiche Kritik ist natürlich auch gerne gesehen.

Eure Sirastar


End file.
